gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Transitions/@comment-9430626-20150214110710
Bon bah j'ai bien aimé l'épisode. Franchement il est vachement bon mais là où ça coince c'est surtout que ça reste plat sur pas mal d'intrigues en fait. Les seules choses qui "transitionnent" vraiment c'est Klaine, Will et la storyline Trans de Beiste. :P Pour Beiste c'est cool, ça permet de boucler correctement le personnage (je m'attendais à une écriture plus désastreuse que ça honnêtement), même si le facteur trans n'avait rien à faire sur ce personnage. ^^ Concernant Klaine.. fiou... il aura fallu 7 épisodes pour que Blainofsky se séparent alors que ça aurait pu se faire bien avant. Maintenant que Blaine n'est plus avec Dave ; c'est évident que lui et Kurt vont se remettre ensemble, mais résultat ils se marient dans le prochain épisode alors qu'à la fin de celui-ci Kurt part en rendez-vous avec Walter (bien qu'il montre clairement qu'il veut se remettre avec Blaine avec la roue de la fortune musicale). Bref, c'est pas rapport à si j'aime ou pas Klaine mais, c'est juste tirer trop fort sur la vache à lait quoi, ça stagne ça stagne et quand ça bouge c'est déjà trop tard. :/ J'ai beaucoup aimé Will dans l'épisode. C'est un de mes personnages préférés et j'ai adoré le voir s'imposer (ou du moins essayer de s'imposer) face à sa chorale. Sa chorale parlons-en, Clint était parfait dans le rôle du leader : sans pitié. Le fait que Will parte de Carmel de son plein grès était plutôt cool, mais au fond de j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il réussisse à faire des VA'' des êtres humains décents''. Mais bon, je suppose que sans leur perfidie ils ne seraient plus les VA (ils avaient déjà eu un écart dans le 5x01), et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime aussi. En définitive, un bon bilan : pour moi c'est la meilleure partie de l'épisode. :) Les retours d'Emma et d'Unique sont bien menés mais courts : Jayma revient pour deux scènes (bon dans la seconde le personnage est respecté mais quand même) et Alex pour un solo, une scène et une punchline. On a l'impression qu'Emma n'a fait aucun progrès vis-à-vis de ses TOCs ("He might touch something"), c'est comme si on revenait à la Emma de la saison 1, c'est abberant. Mais bon, sinon j'ai adoré la façon dont elle supporte Will dans l’épisode. Pour Unique le peu qu'on voit c'est bien aussi, mais kézaco, d'où sort-elle ? J'aurais au moins espéré avoir quelques mots par rapport à où elle est maintenant, au anciens newbies, une scène avec Kitty ou alors une explication au fait qu'elle et Beiste soient si proches alors qu'ils n'ont jamais interagi avant. O_o Mais bon, la scène avec Beiste est cool, IKWIB aussi donc j'aurais pu être plus déçue que je ne l'ai été. ^^ J'ai pas compris pourquoi Artie est toujours sur Lima, il est pas censé suivre des cours à New York ? Ou c'est moi qui ait raté quelque chose ? >> Bref Bref Bref, plutôt cool, j'ai passé un bon moment devant, même si l'épisode dans sa totalité fait un peu plus "filler" (l'intrigue de la maison de Rachel était pas vraiment nécessaire pour moi :/ ) que les précédents. :) Moments notables : * "Roderick ! Cool !... C'est lequel ?" - Mercedes devant la Roue de la Fortune Musicale. x) * Le scène de la douche d'œuf est magnifique et les expressions faciales de Blaine et Rachel m'ont fait rire. :p * "Do the kids have any personal problems ? - We don't really know, we don't spend too much time talking to them", Will est tellement plus dévoué à ses élèves que Kurt et Rachel, ça m'a fait mal au cœur. :/ * La tête de Madison en apprenant que la leçon est dédiée à Rachel. Jane est censée être celle qui est drôle parce qu'elle n'a pas d'humour selon les castings, mais je peux vous dire que Madison remplit parfaitement les critères. x) * Le jeu d'acteur de Kurt quand il falsifie le résultat de la roue "Ooh - Huh". x)) * La Scène dans les vestiaires avec Beiste et Unique. :D Et celle avec Emma et Will dans leur appartement. :DD * La réaction des VA après Same Love. :,) "-''Stop rapping''"